


A different shower scene

by orphan_account



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Jedi Mind Tricks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a different take on the shower scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	A different shower scene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/gifts).



Beca Mitchell was taking a shower singing away minding her own business when she heard a voice say "You can sing". 

Beca turned around waived her hand and said " you want to return to your cubicle and resume what you were doing" Chole then replied "i want to return to my cubicle and resume what I was doing" then walked out then Beca proceeded to finish her shower get dried went back to her dorm smirking at the screams of ecstasy as she left wishing she could join in.


End file.
